In oil well completions, a tubing hanger typically is located in the wellhead and is attached to the topmost joint in the production tubing string. Control lines including power cables, electrical cables, fiber optic cables, and the like are often run through a sealed inner cavity in the tubing hanger to communicate with downhole equipment, such as electric submersible pumps. Sealing and insulation devices are incorporated into the tubing hanger to insulate the control lines and to isolate the inner cavity from external well volumes present in for example the surrounding tree architecture and wellhead environment. These sealing and insulation devices typically include thermal plastic materials such as polyetheretherketone (PEEK), polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), and the like.